How do YOU think we act?
by Fruitstogether
Summary: Being the children of the Nation that is always called stupid isn't so fun so why not prove them wrong? Enter the lives of 50 states, 1 capital, and 2 US owned property (Puerto Rico and Virgin Islands) as they try to prove the world that America is smart... without getting caught of course. First time doing something like this so I hope you enjoy
1. State Meeting 1

_A/N: Well Fuck. I have to retype this long but short a/n. ughhhhhhh. ANYWAY~ Un I'm not doing that update once a month because I have school, which equals to homework and shitty projects. So I'll update my stories whenever I can. I-I can't remember anything else :P _

_One cannot own Hetalia when one has no Nook, tablet, and 2DS privileges, non?_

**_HELLO IF YOU ARE FROM ANY WHERE IN THE US INCLUDING PUERTO RICO, CAN YOU TELL ME WHAT IT'S LIKE THERE? INCLUDING THE FIVE STATES THAT RAISED THEIR HANDS? _**_Thank you very much. And sorry for yelling._

* * *

><p>"So! Since D.C. is like too young-"<p>

"AM NOT!"

"To start a meeting at his place, I'll start it for him" South Carolina said patting the capital's head while he pouted. "So like we planned on trying to make Dad seem all smart and stuff so I say we give them tobacco so they can talk and smoke!"

Kentucky looked up. "I agree with South Carolina-"

"Shut up or I'll hit you with my wine bottle!" California said, her mouth in a frown as she smacked her hand on the table.

"There's no way- especially coming from you two that we are going to give some nations some tobacco!"

"If Ohio and SC don't get along, how can I diss them both?"

"William T. Sherman bitch!"

"Hey Ohio, why is it like us people from the North or South sound different from you?"

"Because of my accent-"

"Why don't you want to sound like us? Do you hate us that much?"

"N-No! D.C. it's just Georgie that I... don't get along with! And I was born with this accent, jerk."

"You wanna fuckin say that to my face, jackass!"

"Hey D.C.! Do you want some cheese!?" Wisconsin said as Ohio flipped off Georgia causing the Georgian to jump over the table and tackle the Ohioan and the two began to roll on the ground biting and kicking while screaming curses. "Ooh! Do you have any cheddar and cracker too?" Wisconsin skilled, "Of course! And I think Washington has some apple juice too!"

Two fourteen year old girls looked at the scene; one in amusement, the other in disappointment. "You guys are so immature." The brown eyed girl with a twinkle in her eye said. "And you're older than us too!" The blue eyed girl with golden rims scoffed. They both looked at each other and smirked. "Why don't you just sit down and have some salsa?" Both girls asked.

"That's too spicy!" They both yelled while Mississippi took their bowl and chips and started to eat.

Utah, one of the quieter states, leaned over and smiled at the Mississippian. "Hey, why don't you stop them Missy? You know they will stop if it's you. Even if you don't have your weapons."

Mississippi stood up, walking away from the two fighting states. "Who said I didn't have my weapons. Anyway why should I do somethin like that for free? Nuh uh." She stopped at a tanned lady with long curly blond hair tied in a yellow, white, and blue ribbon. "I'd rather go gambling with Louise and eat some po boys." Then walked two seats away to see a lady that looked almost like her. "Then Bama will go gater huntin with us."

Florida, who was sitting in front of Alabama, was humming throughout the meeting. She smirked at the Mississippian and said, " Your so tough, next you'll go snake huntin."

"C'mon now Missy, you should leave Alabama alone!"

Puerto Rico and Hawaii decided to play with their dolls the whole time.

Arizona rolled her eyes as New Mexico groaned out, "Guys be quiet!"

Those two weren't the only ones losing their patience. Pennsylvania usually only spoke to Georgia and tried to make sure that this meeting would go smoothly, but that plan failed. She poked her younger sister in the neck with her pen, getting her attention. Penn nodded her head once, getting the younger to sigh in relief. She stood up and slammed her hands down, yelling "Hush up!"

Georgia and Ohio stop fighting, paling at the state. "Virginia?!"

She smiled when she realized that everyone was looking at her. "We called the meeting to find a way to make Dad seem smart, not to fight about our past (Most of them doesn't need to be mentioned) and since everyone (usually) listen to me we're going to have four meeting per month. Rico, D.C. and Virgin Islands are optional and each meeting has to last at least three days. Now if you want to start next month's, and you're sure, raise your hand, but do it where you don't insult anybody."

Five hands went up.

"So we have Rhode Island, Delaware, Connecticut, Hawaii, and New Jersey. Is that okay?"

"Yeah." They all groaned out.

"Now for today's meeting." Virginia said making all of the states sigh. "Since we're at D.C. place, we might as well let him go." she sighed out, making the your nation smile in delight. He stood up in his chair making MD and VA yell or look in worry.

"Let's switch out his papers!"

"...What?'

* * *

><p>history facts:<p>

California is the state that produces one of the most wine in the US.

SC and Kentucky is one of the states that produces the most tobacco.

William T. Sherman burned like this lone line all down Georgia during the Civil War (?) so they have this little frienemy thing going on. They're really best buds though, unless his name is mentioned.

Wisconsin is famous for its cheese in the US.

New Mexico makes really spicy salsa, or so the people from there say. It probably is.

Arizona and NM are side by side and they became states on the same year so they are going to be the 'twins'.

Virginia is the mother state so everybody usually listen to her (sometimes).

Washington makes the most apples.

Mississippi has a lot of shooting and killing and is almost getting up there with Chicago, so she's going to be like a punk England with an attitude.

Louisiana has alligators, and has amazing po boys. No lie. Oh and MS was only able to go to LA for gambling until a few years ago when they made one in Pearl.

Please correct me if I am wrong with this information.

* * *

><p>Character info<p>

Name: Virginia

Human Name/Nicknames: Isabella Jones, Izzy, Bella, Ginny (Is it okay Rambler?)

Age: 25

Height: 5"4'

Gender: Female

Birthday: June 25th

Hair color: Dirty Blond

Eye color: Green

Mother Nation: England

Father Nation: America

Siblings: The states, Puerto Rico, Virgin Islands, Sealand (sorta-ish) (Lol it just underlined sealand XD)


	2. World Meeting 1

_A/N 1: Hi guys!~ :D Guess what I found out! __I have an obsession to shrimp, isn't that weird? Well at least it goes on the list with Bread, Cheese, and Sweets. Oh I have problems _*sigh*

_A/N 2: Ignoring that ^ I would like to say FRUK YEAH! Because I have three reviews. Freaked out like the nervous spaz I am but was still happy. Although I'm really starting to not like this chappie, tell me what you thing and do you like long or short chapters?_

tokiluv- Thanks! :) It's going to be random though so some of this stuff is going to be random.

The Rambler 13- IKR! I like your Virginia and Ohio too, if I haven't ever said that. D.C. is like Italy, America, and Canada mixed together but looks like a 10-year-old America. They are going to be best buddies, I know that for sure. Here's more~

ithefantasticfanatic- Why thanks! I'm going to include all of the southern states maybe more often since I live in the south. I see Florida and Mississippi having this weird friendship and they try to top each other sometimes and do crazy stuff. But she's actually going to have a big part when (or If) I do a Halloween chapter. Thank you and I will try to give her justice. The song she was humming was a Disney song I just can't remember what it was though. Flora is going to be my Disney baby along with a few others. This is a series, yay for that!~

_You guys though gave me the inspiration to get off my lazy butt and to finish this so here it is! This contains a lot of America/Alfred-ness in it and a crazy Canadian._

One cannot own Hetalia even though they do have their Nook, and 2DS yet has no privileges for the glorious tablet, huh?

* * *

><p><strong>11:34 A.M Monday, October 18, 2014 <strong>World Meeting 1

"Shit!" Alfred yelled running out of his hotel room. His pants was sagging, his glasses missing, his shirt was either in the wrong buttons or not buttoned at all, and his cow-lick wasn't the only part of his hair that was sticking up.

_'Okay, all I have to do -'_

"EEEEEEK!"

"Sorry!" He yelled back. _'Oh, one of these days, I'll get those four.'_ he thought swerving away from a crowd. Right now he needed to focus, and being on a busy sidewalk in New York City isn't helping him at all. He ran forward, stopping once because of a hot dog stand. After ordering three hot dogs and a large coke he continued running to the conference building. His face broke out into a grin when he saw the meeting place coming into place.

"Fina-_OOF!_"

"And down he goes! A straight tackle from a random guy in a suit!"

"Wow! Surely that must hurt, right Andrew?"

"I would be surprise if it didn't, Eli!"

"What the fuck man!?" The man in the suit shouted.

"What?" Alfred said, confused. The man in the suit grabbed his collar and shook him. "You fucking piece of maple! What did En-_Arthur_ say about being late, damnit! You ass!" He yelled.

"W-who are you!?"

"I'm your brother, Matthew!" He yelled taking off the hat and wig. He punched Alfred in the stomach and stood up. "You're late." He mumbled and walked off to find a I-HOP.

"Jesus Pops! What'd ya do to piss uncle Matthew off?" Chris said walking up to him and held out his hand. Eli and Andrew were trying to get the crowd away and for them to not call the police. "I honestly don't know." He said grabbing on to Chris' hand. "Well it worked and you better hurry up before _Mom_ comes too. Otherwise we will have to call the cops." Chris grumbled pushing him away from the area. "I'll see you at home then." Alfred muttered and started running to the conference building.

* * *

><p>Statalia!~<p>

* * *

><p>Alfred stood in the elevator fixing everything but his hair, sadly. Then it dawned on him and dread filled his face. "Noooo. Nononononono!" He yelled trying to find something. Luckily for him he had his phone and quickly texted the people behind it.<p>

October 18, 2014, New York City, New York

Alfred's iPhone

From: State Group Message

Dad (SENT 12:23): What happened 2 my papers?!

California (SENT 12:23): _**Dunno**_

Louisiana (SENT 12:24): _Je ne sais pas_

Mississippi (SENT 12:25): **Busy Papa**

Virginia (SENT 12:25): _They're on your Macbook air_

New York (SENT 12:26): **Want me 2 drop it off?**

Dad (SENT 12:26): Plz

Illinois (SENT 12:27): R we doin the plan?

Dad (SENT 12:28): Yea

* * *

><p>Statalia~<p>

* * *

><p>"You're late you bloody idiot!"<p>

"I have a life Mom." Alfred sighed out. He sat down between Mexico and an empty seat where Canada was sitting.

"O hohoho! I didn't know you were into such kinky things Angleterre." France grinned getting a snicker from Prussia. "Who's turn is it?" Germany interrupted as Japan calmed down a pissed off England. Alfred sighed out a thank you while Prussia pouted at him. "Ve, It's my turn!" Italy chirped picking up his papers. He stood up and placed his papers down on the podium, starting the boring speech that only half the room was listening to.

**1:00 P.M Monday, October 18, 2014**

Is the exact moment when everything went bad to worse for America, Canada (he came back with a few noticing), Mexico, the Italies, Russia, and Japan.

"In New York

Concrete jungle where dreams are made of

There's nothing you can't do

Now you're in New York

These streets will make you feel brand new

Big lights will inspire you

Hear it From New York!~"

Everyone looked at America as he mouthed the words sorry to Italy.

"Yo! Did ya need something, Dylan?"

_"Hey, so how do I get in? This lady at the desk is being a bitch."_

"What did we say about this Dylan?"

_"Sorry-"_

_"HEY DADDY! Can we get ice cream later?"_

_"Shh Aurora! Pops is working! Just go play with Theo."_

"We're still in a meeting!" Alfred hissed.

"_Oh."_

**Beep! Beeb! Beep!**

"Eh heh heh heh. Did you guys-"

"You're... you're a Dad!?"

* * *

><p>History Facts:<p>

OH, NJ, and MA are the ones that have a lot to do with football: Ohio where the NFL was created, New Jersey where they had the first football(s) games with 25 players on each side, and Massachusetts Where they started nowadays football with 11-12 players on each side.

Louisiana was apart of France so she knows some French and she said "I do not know" according to Google Translate but I can ask my sis to see if that's right. My sis said that's right

The song is 'New York' by Alicia Keys and Jay Z. That song was pretty famous for New Yorkers, most likely still is.

* * *

><p>Character info<p>

Name: New York

Human Name/Nicknames: Dylan Jones, the other rude Italian (there is a story for that), York, 2nd newest (story to that also), Yorkie

Age; 25

Height : 5"6'

Gender: Male

Birthday July 26th

Hair color: Dark Brown

Eye color: Blue

Mother Nation: England

Father Nation: America

Siblings: The States, Puerto Rico, Virgin Islands, Sealand

* * *

><p><em>Do you guys want me to do a Halloween chapter or a one-shot? You can choose in the reviews. <em>

**Next time in which the Nations meet the States visiting NY, Alfred and Canada having affairs, and Puerto Rico meets Spain.**


	3. The Guilty Party Caught Part 1

_ Sob. Happy belated Hetalia Day and Happy belated birthday Taiwan and Latvia and all those other countries I missed. I'm soooooo sorry for not updating but I had school work, like a lot of it. And then I got grounded. But I finished this in math and just now posting it so here you go, I guess. I will finish the Halloween omake and probably make a black Friday and thanksgiving one. And I have to work or edit my stories so I'm doing that too. but I'm out for thanksgiving today so yay for that, right? _

_Reviews on the bottom. And I don't own Hetalia only the personifications of the states. _

_Why won't the title fit!?_

* * *

><p><strong>The Guilty Party Caught!~ <strong>Part 1 of who knows

* * *

><p>"How the hell did this happen? when the hell did this happen?!"<p>

America looked at both Canada, who was quite pale and muttering apologies, and Mexico, who was laughing nervously.

"It's... sorta a long story." He sighed out. "Well we have time, non?" France said looking at Germany. Everyone faced the tall german as his brother nudge and winked at him. "Fine, fine! Just tell the story." he said elbowing Prussia. "Thanks Brohas!"

Alfred looked at the two once more and groaned. He picked up his phone dialed 8287 and put his phone on speaker.

_"Hullo?"_ a very female like British voice echoed the room. Everyone looked at the confused Brit, who put his hands up in a mock defeat.

"Hey Bella. How long will it take you to go to New York?"

_"Good morning to you too, Papa."_

"It's noon time sweetie."

_"Bloody hell. _*Sigh*_ Guess I'll stop by Starbucks."_

"So you wanna stop by here?"

_"I was at a hotel near Yorkie's house anyway... Am I on speaker?"_

"Noooo?"

"Hey, Izzy baby, they found out!"

_"Auntie Rosa?! OH, YOU BLOODY IJIT!"_

**Beep! Beep! Beep!**

"I'll... be right back!"

And with that said, Alfred grabbed both Matthew's and rosa's hand. He rand out the room, down the hallway to the elevator and went down to the first floor. They stopped and saw Dylan cussing out a very flustered desk woman.

"Listen up Missy. I don't have fucking time for this shit. I'm probably fired from my god damn job 'cause of you and your fucking "Rules"! So why da fuck do ya have ta be a bitch today of all fucking days?! Huh?!" He yelled.

"I-I'm sorry sir but you still can't go up. T-They're h-having a m-meeting." She stuttered under his crippling glare.

"Daddy!" Theo yelled running up to Alfred. The bickering two stopped and saw Alfred let go of Rosa and Matthew and pick up Theodore. "Auntie Rosa, Uncle Mattie what'cha doing here?" Aurora asked walking up to them. "Oh just helping your poor excuse of a father." Rosa said sitting down by her niece. Aurora, Theo, and Dylan frowned at that but didn't say anything. Rosa took Aurora's hair and started to braid it.

"Took ya long enough." Dylan said with a frown. "Sorry, sorry." Alfred said placing Theo into Mathew's arms. "Do ya know who's staying at your place?" Alfred asked getting his laptop. "Yeah. Theo, Aurora, Iz is coming later, Eli, Chrissy, and Drew. Why?" He said, his anger going away slowly. "Because the other nations found out." Matthew said playing a hand game with his nephew. "Shit! Really Dad?!" And his anger was back. "Technically it was your fault, bringing the bebé with you chico." Rose muttered taking a piece of ribbon off her wrist and tied Aurora's braid.

"Can't we just talk to the Thirteen about this?"

"About what, burger bastard? Dylan."

"Ve, Hi Dylan!~"

Everyone looked up to see the Italies standing in front of the door with Germany, Spain, Prussia, France, England, Japan, Russia, Latvia, China, and Sealand (there's going to be a huge reason for this).

"Hi Feli. Hi Lovino." Dylan said rubbing the back of his neck looking away. "I'll put 'em on speaker. so can I borrow a few iPhones?"

"Ve, You can borrow mine and fratello's!" Feliciano chirped taking his phone out. Lovino groaned and took his phone out which led to Spain and Germany to take out theirs. "Auntie Rosa, can you call Eli and Chris? Just say "Virginia said you're in trouble"." Dylan asked her to which she nodded and took out her phone. "We need three more volunteers!" he said looking at the nations. Japan and Latvia took out their phones and gave them to Dylan.

"Well okay then. Please give them to Pops, while Uncle Matt, Auntie Rosa and I call Izzy, Elija and Chrissy." Dylan said walking to his relatives. Everybody awkwardly gave their phones to Alfred and sat around the lobby.

* * *

><p>Statalia!~<p>

* * *

><p>"Yo, Pops, Auntie Rosa and Uncle Matt! What's up?" A man who looked just like Dylan said entering the building. He was wearing a navy blue Holister V-neck, tan cargo shorts, black converses, and a necklace with a flower on it. His hair had this black bead head look that made him look slightly younger and his eyes was the same color as a certain Dutch man they knew.<p>

"Chris! Where the hell is that git!?" A lady said pushing him aside. She was wearing a black Steam punk blouse and vest, high waist skinny white stretchable jeggings, black riding boots with buckles and low stacked heels. Her auburn brown hair was in the perfect side fishtail and her eyes looked just like her "Father".

"Now, now Izzy." Another guy said looking not much like Dylan said. He was wearing a Bring Me The Horizon sweatshirt, camo cargo shorts, and green All Stars. His hair was in a faux style with short sides and the same vibrant green eyes as England.

"Everybody, this is Chris aka New Jersey, Isabella aka Virginia, and Eli aka Massachusetts." Alfred said already dialing the fifth number on the pones. "Hey Mattie 'nd Rose, can you call GA and MD?" Al asked dialing the six person. "Sure." Matt said while Rosa sighed but pulled out her phone.

"Who's England?'

Everyone froze. The American trio and kids stared at the glasses wearing Virginian, who was glaring at the nations. She eyed everyone carefully, looking from left to right until she spotted the Bushy-Browed British man. She marched up to him and picked him up by his collar. "You are so bloody lucky that _all_ of the Thirteen isn't here, _otherwise you'll be dead Mom_!" She hissed into his face. Dylan and Chris pulled her off of the brit who looked like he was either going to feint or say something back.

"Wait! I-I'm a _Mom_? Who's next France and Spain?!" England yelled pointing at the two. "You said it not me." Dylan and Chris said. They glared at each other until Isabella came and pushed them. "Well, yeah. France is Ottawa's Maman and Spain is Florida's madre. We states-"

"And Capitals!"

"-have two parents instead of how the nations only have one parent or grandparents." She explained getting a chorus of "Ohhhh."

"_Virginia."_ Alfred said getting shocked looks from some of the nations. "Yes Dad?" she said looking quite worried. Chris and Eli stepped backwards with their hands up while Theo and Aurora giggled at their reaction.

"Everyone." He said getting a chorus of "Yes?" ranging from a British to a slight southern accent with a hint of British. "They found out."

* * *

><p>Reviews~<p>

ithefantasticfanatic- Thank you for the compliment. I imagine NY to be a mosh posh of most of the nations but mostly like Romano, America, and the like. And thank you. I'm like freaking out on how to explain this. It's really hard to explain, like I see myself writing a quiet!Canada. Like if you're quiet for a long time, people will forget that you're there but they still know your there. Like an extra. BUT! Non of these characters I write will be a pushover. These characters have lived through stuff that makes normal people want to die after seeing yet they still are able to smile and laugh at the same time. I also prefer a snapped!Canada than a overlooked!Canada. America. America's a dork. And dorks are unpredictable. Enough said (If you don't understand just PM me; I'll explain myself). I put the wig on him because it wanted it to be all surprised like. And the kids are rude endless piles of destruction; they just wait until their home to show it. And I was focusing on that aspect; the states and America are a dysfunctional family that help each other out even though they don't want to. Sorry for the long wait and here's the new update~

DuoMaxwell2x4(!&2)- Thank you so much for the NJ information! This is going to help for later chapters; I know that for sure! And the lines were bothering me too but I needed spacing, idk I think I might take em off. And that nickname is going on the list when I'm editing! ^^

The Rambler13- Thanks!

D.C: I hope you enjoyed your stay at my place!

Fruitstogether: Ahhhh, you're so nice.~ *pinch cheeks* I'm glad you like Dylan, I'm sorta proud of him

New York: *glares* Stop messing with Theo! *smacks my hands*

Fruitstogether: *wipes tear* Why am I proud of you, you Italian. *Sighs* I don't know, with this story I feel like I rushed it, tbh. But I might slow it down when talking about other states and adding a bunch of omakes.

* * *

><p>Character info<p>

Name: Massachusetts

Human Name/Nicnames: Eli Jones, Eliza, Elija, Ass, Burner Boy (Story to that)

Age: 25

Height: 5"7

Gender: Male

Birthday: February 6

Hair Color: Black

Eye color: Blue

Mother Nation: Netherlands

Father Nation: America

Siblings: The states, Virgin islands, Puerto Rico

* * *

><p>*Phew* I will add the next chapter (Or three) next week after dealing with all of my other stories! Bring it, Stories!<p> 


	4. The Guilty Party caught Part 2

A/N 1: Omg I hate medication. I really do. I feel loopy as shit yet I'm um not too loopy.

A/N 2: Okay guys on my tumblr account iwishicouddodigitalart, long name Ik im going to post picture of the states that had their info at the bottom so far. Next chapter is gioing to have two characters because it might be long, I haven't started it yet soo. Let's remove that shall we?

A/N 3: I have Mass, Ginny, and NY up on my account. Look now, go on! And

Everyone: HAPPY THANKSGIVING!~

Me: Mass Please!

Massachusetts: Fruitstogether does not own Hetalia or the new six season that will be shown soon. Now leave me alone, bloody twat!

* * *

><p>"God damn it Dylan!" The southern accented one voiced out, saying what all the thirteen were thinking. [1]<p>

"Oi! Theo said it not me!" He yelled at them.

"Who was supposed to watch Theodore and Aurora this week?" Another southern voice said but this one sweeter. [2]

"It was Missi. She just stopped at my house two days ago only wearing her pajamas and left him here without saying anything, that bitch." Dylan growled, his face getting a little red.

"I guess we wont be hearing from her until she gets drunk again. Or sick. Probably both." A male voice said in an almost monotone voice. [3]

Alfred sighed and rub his face looking quite older than 19 for the moment to the nations. Chris walked behind him and massaged his shoulders, seeing his father quite stressed out. The voices started arguing blaming each other for spilling the beans, making the headache worse as their voices rose.

"Guys, hush up for a minute please!" Virginia called over the voices, each dwindling down until it was silent in the room. "We'll talk about what to do next but for now call everyone and tell 'em to go to The Sherry at Dylan's place. And tell Mississippi that we need to talk." Alfred said in a tone that voiced no arguments.

"Okay Pops." A light British voice ranged out.[4] Afirmitives were spoken and calls were ended after that. Alfred sighed and the three states gave everyone back their phones. "Okay guys I think our meeting can wait for next month." He said, standing to face the Nations. "Well next month is..." England started to say but was cut off by a glare.

"I think the meeting can /wait/ for next month. /Right/? Right. Okay kids; we're leaving." Alfred snapped and left the building. Virginia practically ran and snacted up Theo, making the boy laugh and wave goodbye when they left. Chris and Eli left soon after, leaving Dylan to get Aurora who was staring at Spain.

"I-I know you!" He said pointing at the girl. She started giggling when he recognized her. "Yeah, I was one of your islands until late 1800. It's nice to see you again!" Aurora said smiling at him. "You were my Papá back then. I gotta go but I'll tell Florida, you said hi!"

Aurora skipped to Dylan grabbing his hand and started chatting to him. They started walking to the door but Dylan stopped. He turned around and made eye contact with Romano, who raised an eyebrow. Aurora giggled and started running out of the building when her older brother gave Romano the middle finger and ran.

"Is there anything else you two want to say about this." England sighed out, as Germany, Spain, and Italy held back the raging Romano. "Well back then we used to make a joke about this situation." Matthew blushed looking away. "Oh! Do you mean when you'd say that you were 'having an affair with nations' every time you guys were drunk and talked about the kids!?" Mexico chuckled out causing England to faint and Canada to hide his face in embarrassment.

"Oh dear..."

* * *

><p>Statalia!~<p>

* * *

><p>A month and some days passed and everyone was going on their daily routine. Or Daily Routine #60: take care of all the states that are sickunwell until further notice. All 50/60-someting states, capitals, and US/Canadian owned property were staying at Alfred's "house" in Kansas. Since it was Thanksgiving the Canadians decided to stay only for the Americans sake.

"Guys, Me and Mattie have to go get England and France since they want to, and I quote, "meet the family" Alfred said to everyone over breakfast. "We won't be back until dinner so please behave and don't burn the house down." Matthew said grabbing his and his brother's plate. Matthew took the plates and utensils to the kitchen and Alfred stood up. "Oh and make sure you can cook the dinner and call me if you need any recipes!" He said before leaving the dining room.

"Well then." Virgina muttered getting a chorus of groans from everyone except the youngest states/capitals/provinces.

* * *

><p>[1] is Georgia aka Skylar Jones<p>

[2] is Maryland aka Gabrielle Jones

[3] is South Carolina aka Cameron Jones

[4] is Pennsylvania aka Amber Jones

* * *

><p>Character info<p>

Name: Mississippi (Whaaa? No 13 colony?!)

Human name/Nicknames: Ciara Jones, Ci-Ci, CJ, River lady, Arts Bae, etc.,

Age: 21

Height: 5'5"

Gender: female

Birthday: Dec 10

Hair color: Dark Brown/Black

Eye color: Hazel

Mother nation: France

Father nation: America

Siblings: States, Puerto Rico, Virgin Islands, Monaco, Seychelles

* * *

><p>reviews;<p>

(Let's also remove that! /)

ithefantasticfanatic- It's okay, and I was doing NaNo but I only have 600 words so far sooo... Thanks! And the names have been a problem so I will fix that. And who can forget the awesome Prussia? I just want well everyone to seem like a "normal" person. Plus most nations remind me of my friends and omg my friends. Their not pushovers, noooo. They would probably cuss you out or shank you. Possibly both. And here's the next chapter!~

**_Notice me senpai!~_**

Vampire-Magical-Girl- Good question! Okay so you know how America had that huge growth spurt when England was a pirate? Well my headcanon is that most of the states were alive during that time (only as, ya know, native Americans except for maybe Alaska and Hawaii and Virigin I. and Puerto Rico) so when America went back to his land they all went to find him before the Ame. Revolution happened. So they would most-likely be 16-17 since all of the thirteen all participated in it. And they started growing just like how America did but stopped at 25 because America (the land) grew up quickly and had many things happen in the course or 200 yrs(?).

**_Notice me senpai!~_**

The Rambler 13- HOW COULD I NOT? Burner Besties!~ lol.

D.C.: Thanks! *hugs back*

Fruitstogether's Virginia: Why thank you, other me.

Fruitstogether: Okay! That nickname isn't really said by Rico tbh. Virgin Islands probably says it the most then the others join the bandwagon named Ginn-

Virginia: dON"T YOU DARE CALL ME THAT!

Fruitstogether: fine fine *mumbles*

DuoMaxwell2x4- Hey! And thank you for that I needed to draw NY and MA and this helped sooooo much!

TheWorldwideDuo- I'm sorry about the names, I'll fix it tomorrow. And thank you for the information, it will be valuable in the future, I promise!


End file.
